


Untitled

by SolosOrca



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolosOrca/pseuds/SolosOrca
Summary: “I don’t see why we couldn’t have gone to McDonalds,” Ryoma grumbled, glaring at the menu of fancy food in front of him that didn’t include prices.





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt response for dreamermoonchan on tumblr. Sorry it's not actually Royal Pair OTL

“I don’t see why we couldn’t have gone to McDonalds,” Ryoma grumbled, glaring at the menu of fancy food in front of him that didn’t include prices.

“I pick you up off the street and offer you food and yet you still complain,” Atobe replied, “you’re such a child.”

Ryoma turned his glare to the man sat opposite him. “I’m not homeless,” he snapped.

Atobe looked him up and down, “in those clothes, I’m surprised.”

Ryoma also looked down at his tattered hoodie and ripped jeans. He’d dressed for tennis, not some dumb fancy restaurant he hadn’t even asked to be taken to. Looking around at all the other diners all dressed in their finery, Ryoma must look like a charity case Atobe had taken in. 

Well, screw them!

“I’ll have the most expensive thing on the menu,” Ryoma said.

“As I said, you’re a child.”

Ryoma couldn’t take it any more. “Shut the fuck up, I’m only two years younger than you!” The entire restaurant was looking at them now and Ryoma didn’t care what it looked like or how hungry he was, he got to his feet and stormed out.

Fuck Atobe and his fancy ass restaurants. If he was just going to rile Ryoma up then he didn’t want to be there.

“Ryoma, come back here!” Atobe called after him.

“I hate you!” Ryoma shouted back.

He didn’t really know where he was going, just that the blood was pounding in his ears. Hurt and humiliation mixed inside him, creating a fiery anger. Why was Atobe always like that? Treating him like he was nothing! It wasn’t like he was some sort of street urchin or something, he could afford to eat in that place if he really wanted to!

He was halfway home when he spotted the McDonalds and made a beeline for it. This was far better than whatever he’d ordered to spite Atobe.

He was just sitting down with his burger when the doors burst open revealing Atobe, looking like he’d run a mile. He composed himself when he saw Ryoma and sat opposite him.

“You’re a brat,” he said.

“And you’re a dick,” Ryoma countered, eating a chip.

It seemed they’d reached some sort of understanding, one that was cemented by Ryoma allowing Atobe to steal some of his chips and laughing at the face he made whilst eating them. 


End file.
